


[Podfic]Magic Tea

by readbyjela (jelazakazone), Rhea314 (Rhea)



Series: podfics [73]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Comfort, M/M, Magic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Reincarnation, Tea, bloopers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of <i>When I waked, I cried to dream again</i> in which tea is magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]Magic Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When I waked, I cried to dream again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280522) by [croissantkatie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/pseuds/croissantkatie), [jelazakazone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone). 



> Thank you so much to Rhea314 for podding this with me. 
> 
> Music is Hey Ho by the Lumineers. Cover art by jelazakazone.

You can stream this work here:

[You can download the MP3 here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bmerlin%5Dmagictea.mp3)

[You can download the M4b file here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bmerlin%5Dmagictea.m4b)

You can stream the outtakes here: 

[You can download the MP3 of outtakes here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bmerlin%5Dmagicteaouttakes.mp3)


End file.
